1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of generating markup data, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus to generate extensible hypertext markup language (XHTML)-Print data in which a part desired by a user among insertion images is printed in a transparency region of an adornment image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technology to print an image produced by a user using a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, through a printer positioned in a remote place has been developed. For this, a technology capable of printing contents formed with a variety of types of layouts and information items specified by a user, such as XHTML-Print data, has been introduced.
Detailed information on the XHTML-Print standard is disclosed at http://www.w3.org/TR/xhtml-print.
However, a user may want to print a plurality of images on one sheet of print media. For example, a user may want to print his/her image stored in a mobile device together with an image stored in a printer and having a colorless region therein. Accordingly, a method of generating XHTML-Print data to print a plurality of images on one sheet of print media is needed.